Challenges and Drabble for The Night Stalkers
by Flamespirit of the Storm
Summary: Just a colection of Drabble and Challenges.
1. Chapter 1

_**Random Drabble for the Night Stalkers. :D**_

OC

 _Swiftfire was dying. He could feel it deep within his bones, reaching to the edge of his existence. He gave a shuddering breath and… fell._

 _He was falling, falling through time itself. He didn't know where he was going, or why, but he knew his time on this earth was gone._

 _He opened his piercing amber eyes to the stars. Many, many cats crowded around him, more then he could count. Some he recognised. His heart leapt with a joy that he didn't think existed as he caught sight of a beautiful sleek golden she-cat. Honeyfall….. Him and his mate were reunited once more._

 _He ran up to her, his heart pounding. The golden she-cat turned her face towards him. He watched as her jade eyes lit up and she rubbed against him, purring._

 _With a jolt, Swiftfire realised where he was. StarClan. He had joined the starry cats once more._

 _ **Thanks ;D**_


	2. I'll never forget you

Challenge: I'll never forget you

" _No! Amberstrike!" A bleeding tom yowled from across the clearing. His pale ginger fur was stained with dark blood and his mouth was agape._

 _He turned to look at a tawny she-cat. Her huge azure eyes were bulging in fear. A monstrous, muscular tom was leaning across her, his bloodstained claw tracing her thin neck. The ginger tom started towards her, but he was cut off by a bulky warrior who wacked him out of the way. He hissed in fear and anger as the she-cat glared at him in triumph and whispered in his ear "Hello Blazefur. Looks like your mate isn't going to make it, doesn't it?"_

 _He snarled and struggled up. Through the corner of his eye, he saw Amberstrike look at him, her blue eyes darted around until they met his. He mouthed the word 'I love you'._

 _The tom from before smiled, his yellow teeth gleaming with blood. He murmured "Goodbye, pretty," before sinking his fangs into Amberstrike's slender neck._

 _Blazefur sank to the ground. He couldn't breathe. All he wanted to do was die, right now, to join Amberstrike in StarClan, along with their unborn kits._

 _He lay there for what seemed like countless moons. He could hear the sounds of the battle about him, and he wondered dimly for a second who had won, but then forgot about it instantly. The only thing that mattered right now was Amberstrike, who was dead._

 _Dead… the word rebounded round his head like the endless pitter-patter of raindrops. Amberstrike used to love that sound…_

 _Finally, he struggled to his paws and tottered through the fighting to Amberstrike's body. It was lying slumped in the middle of the clearing. A tiny bead of blood had slipped out of her mouth and was now staining her ochre fur._

 _He sunk his head into her fur and lay there, not moving. He wanted to memorise the shape of her body, the delicate shape of her ears and the way her tail ended in a feathery quiff. The horrific truth echoed around his ears long after Amberstrike's fur turned cold. Dead…dead… dead._

 _He fallen asleep there, in the depths of her fur. The only thing that awoke him was a pale ginger she-cat. When he had looked up from his morning, he had thought that it was Amberstrike's ghost. Instead, it was Emberfall, the pretty,_ _charismatic she-cat who was Amberstrike's sister._

 _He had been dragged from Amberstrike's body. He could remember his claws digging into the frozen earth. They had carved deep gorges into the ground, just like the gap in his heart._

 _They had born him back home. Stonetail and Frostmist. His brothers. He hated them for it. He had wanted to lie there forever, freezing in the cold. That was small punishment for what he had done. He had failed to save the love of his life, the only point of his existence._

 _He had lain in the medicine cat's den, just sitting there in a stony silence while Mintwisp hurried about her, healing the other injured cats in the battle._

 _The only thing he wanted to go out for was Amberstrike's burial. He would sit there, day in , day out, hoping to join StarClan with her._

 _That night, it happened. Frost was forming on the leaf-less trees when Amberstrike's slender body was gently carried out and rested on the ground. Blazefur followed miserably after the procession of elders, her long, feathery tail resting limply on his shoulders._

 _They carried her to the burial place, through the bitter fog and unforgiving winds. They lay her to rest in amongst the fronds of fern, Blazefur watching from afar. Just as the elders were saying the ritual words, he burst in with a single, beautiful poppy. The delicate scarlet petals stood out brightly over the harsh, packed soil._

 _The elders looked at him, then figured that he wanted to be alone. Blazefur stood there, his head turned down to the grave. He glanced up to the stars. A single, lonely star stood out more than the others. It twinkled down at him as if to say 'I'm here for you'_

 _Blazefur murmured aloud "And me too, Amberstrike."_

 _Even quieter now, he whispered to the wind "I'll never forget you, Amberstrike."_

 _And it seemed to him that the star shone ever brighter._

 **Hello! I hope you enjoyed this random challenge. I had fun writing it! Around 730 words, 230 more then the original target. Phew!**

 **And in response to Raindrops : Thanks!**

 **Since I am English, I spell 'recognised' and 'realised' with an s instead of a z. But thanks for pointing them out!**

 **And I have always struggled with the other point, so quite honestly I was expecting that.**

 **And thanks for my apprentice ceremony! Very happy! :D**


	3. Tigerstar is dancing ! I LOVE CHRISTMAS!

**Welp… this is a remake of Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer. It's a challenge for the Night Stalkers**

 **Cloudtail, the white pelted warrior**

 **Has a very pale pelt**

 **And if you ever saw him,**

 **You would say 'Hey, snow!' then fasten up your belt**

 **All of the other cats**

 **Used to laugh and call him names.**

 **(Like Kittypet!)**

 **They never let poor Cloudtail**

 **Join in any Warrior games.**

 **(Like moss-ball!)**

 **Then one foggy Leaf-bare**

 **Firestar came to say:**

 **"Cloudtail with your pelt so bright,**

 **Won't you guide this patrol tonight?"**

 **Then all the Warriors loved him**

 **As they shouted out with glee,**

 **Cloudtail the white-pelted warrior**

 **You'll go down in history!**

I might do enough, that was fun!

This is 'I love Christmas' by Ross Lynch and Laura Marano

 **What's your favourite time of year?**

 **Can you tell me?**

 **The one that never gets here fast enough**

 **Is it leaf-fall or new-leaf?**

 **A Green-leaf thing?**

 **Leaf-bare is my favourite time because**

 **Both**

 **Billion lights are blinking**

 **Tigerstar is dancing**

 **Firestar is singing**

 **I love Christmas!**

 **Bluestar's almost flying**

 **Lots of Moss lying**

 **Fresh-kill multiplying**

 **I love Christmas!**

 **Mouseeeesssss**

 **Rabbbitttttssss**

 **Crowwwwwwssss**

 **I love Christmas!**

 **You better watch out for**

 **That mistletoe they're hanging**

 **Or you might have to pucker up**

 **And lick someone**

 **Friends you know**

 **Are gonna pray for snow**

 **A leaf-bare wonderland's a lot more fun**

 **A lot more fun**

 **Billion lights are blinking**

 **Tigerstar is dancing**

 **Firestar is singing**

 **I love Christmas!**

 **Bluestar's almost flying**

 **Lots of Moss lying**

 **Fresh-kill multiplying**

 **I love Christmas!**

 **Mouseeeesssss**

 **Rabbbitttttssss**

 **Crowwwwwwssss**

 **I love Christmas!**

 **Laura**

 **Seems like you gotta wait forever**

 **The seasons change**

 **Then here it comes**

 **It's magic when it brings us all together**

 **It just doesn't last long enough**

 **Long enough**

 **Yeah!**

 **(I love Christmas!)**

 **(I love Christmas!)**

 **Billion lights are blinking**

 **Tigerstar is dancing**

 **Firestar is singing**

 **I love Christmas!**

 **Bluestar's almost flying**

 **Lots of Moss lying**

 **Fresh-kill multiplying**

 **I love Christmas!**

 **Mouseeeesssss**

 **Rabbbitttttssss**

 **Crowwwwwwssss**

 **I love Christmas!**

 **Mouseeeesssss**

 **Rabbbitttttssss**

 **Crowwwwwwssss**

 **I love Christmas!**

 **Mouseeeesssss**

 **Rabbbitttttssss**

 **Crowwwwwwssss**

 **I love Christmas!**

 **Mouseeeesssss**

 **Rabbbitttttssss**

 **Crowwwwwwssss**

 **I love Christmas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Challenge: Drabble**

 **Rainflower's vision**

Rainkit stepped out the nursery, her pale grey fur shining in the bright sun. It glowed like a stream flowing down a hill. Glancing ahead of her, she caught sight of a huge, light-brown tabby tom. Rainkit tilted her head quizzically. Who was this cat?

He turned his head to look at her, and Rainkit took a step back.

The tom had a twisted, hopelessly mangled jaw. It hung limply at the side of his face. Rainkit gasped and tried to run away, but the tom's piecing emerald stare held her frozen.

Glaring at her through sharp green orbs, the grotesque tom growled "Beware the Crooked one. He will bring your downfall."

Rainflower awoke in her nest. Glancing down at her see-through starry paws, she mewed "It was just a dream."

" _It was just a dream"_

 **I hate Rainflower… this was just a reason why she was so horrible. I'm not justifying her actions, but I felt like writing this sooooo**


	5. Disgrace

**Disgrace**

"Execution!"

I duck my head, listening to screeches of anger, mostly yowled at me. I don't care. Some call me insensitive, invulnerable. But that's not true. I feel. Quite honestly, I've felt more than all the cats surrounding me. I've felt pain. I've felt sorrow. But most of all, I've felt betrayal.

 _Betrayal._ That very word scorches my tongue. Betrayal by the one I loved.

Tigerfrost. I hate that cat. He says he loves me. But then he blames me for murder. Murder of his apprentice.

Claws scar my side, jagged, thorn sharp shards tearing away fur. I'm forced forward to the front of the crowd. Harsh remarks ring in my ears. A shove sends me crashing to the ground in front of my leader. "Ashstar." I say, nodding my head.

He doesn't reply. Glaring above me, his sharp blue eyes scan the clan, seeking out a cat. He glances down and motions with his tail for Tigerfrost to step forward.

Tigerfrost dips his dark brown head respectfully, his green eyes shining with eagerness. There's something else there. Regret? Sorrow? It lingers for a second, then disappears as soon as it came. I shrug and focus on Ashstar. But not Tigerfrost. I will never look at his traitorous pelt again.

Ashstar looks at Tigerfrost, then nods and mews "So, Tigerfrost, what did you see this traitor here doing? Hmm?" At the word traitor, Ashstar slices his claws across my shoulder. I don't move. I stay as still and motionless as a rock.

Tigerfrost coughs and meows "I saw Iceflight around the dirt-place. She followed my apprentice, Jaypaw, for a while. Once they had neared the end of their conservation, Iceflight ripped her claws across Jaypaw's neck. He died before I could talk to him."

I watch as Tigerfrost sheds a tear. Is he really grieving for the apprentice he murdered?

No, of course he's not. If he can mindlessly betray the cat he loved, of course he can kill a simple apprentice.

Ashstar nods and glances down to his medicine cat. Raising his head, he mewed "Ivyheart, does StarClan believe that this cat is to be killed?"

Ivyheart, a slim silver-grey she-cat, dips her head. Arching her slender neck to the sky, she mews "Yes, it is."

My claws unsheathe on the sandy ground, scraping at the thin cover of grit. It scrapes at my pads, grazing them. Oh well. I'll feel more pain later.

A sudden shove in the back propels me forward. It's Cinderflight, the deputy. She hisses in my ear "Get yourself to the Death-Clearing. Now."

Cinderflight and another senior warrior thrusts me onwards. Lionclaw glances down at me, fury in his amber eyes. He picks me up by the scruff as if I was a kitten. I hang limply in his jaw, head lolling, tail lifeless. He drags me to the Death-Clearing, a horrible bleak place surrounded by thick bramble thickets. I am lain out in the centre of the clearing, like a dead squirrel.

My eyes dart around, seeking out one cat. Tigerfrost. He's near the front, entangling tails with Cinderflight. She blinks at me, her green eyes shining. I growl and glance up. Up at the beautiful sun, shining so brightly in the light blue sky. As blue as a pigeons egg, as blue as a jay's wing.

I'm sure I can hear bird-song. Wonderful, loud bird-song. I can almost not hear Lionclaw sharpening his claws, ready to sink them into my neck.

I focus on the amazing bird-song. It blocks everything out; I watch as Ashstar speaks; yet I hear nothing.

And I feel nothing, even when my lifeblood throbs out onto the dark brown earth. Nothing.

I can only see Tigerfrost's regretful eyes, full of love and sorrow.

And the sweet, sweet sound of bird-song.

 **I'm not even kidding… I'm sobbing right now.**

 **Oh and there are 652 words, including authors notes**


	6. Nightly Murders

The sleek grey she-cat slipped one last glance at her prey before lunging in and snapping its slender neck. Crunching the bone in her jaw, the beautiful feline turned back to her nest, slowly lapping the thick blood off her dainty paws. She rolled her green eyes at the limp body behind her. She sat in a solemn silence as the dying cat behind her convulsed and curled. Finally, it was still.

The feline licked the remnants of the scarlet blood off her pale white paws, then curled up and closed her eyes.

Willowpaw awoke to a loud, ear-piecing shriek. She awoke in horror, her green eyes wide with fear. "What is it? What is it?" She meowed, whilst scanning the den for the problem.

Her friend Frostpaw glanced sorrowfully at her. He lay his long tail along her shoulders, his azure eyes brimming with tears. "It's Tawnypaw."

Willowpaw brushed past him to her friend's nest. Tawnypaw lay in her nest, her long orange fur lying limp behind her. Her neck was stained with blood and tilted at a unnatural angle. Willowpaw ran forward and settled her grey head in her friend's body.

Frostpaw leaped down next to her, to overcome to speak. Wide with terror, his blue eyes brimmed with tears. Bending his head down, he mewed "I'll get Blossomstar… and Mapleshine."

Willowpaw dipped her head in acknowledge, and as she did, she spotted a speck of blood on her paw. Confused, she licked it off. How could that have got on there?

Shaking her head, Willowpaw returned her gaze to her friend's body. She could see that Tawnypaw's neck had been snapped. She took a little gasp of horror and took a step back.

Glancing back, Willowpaw saw Frostpaw rush in the den, Blossomstar and Mapleshine running behind him. Mapleshine leaped forward, her amber eyes wide. She dipped her head to Tawnypaw's neck. Rising back up, Mapleshine meowed in horror "She's dead."

Blossomstar took a step back. Willowpaw could see the pain in her green eyes, in the way she held her body. Blossomstar was shocked to the core that a single one of her precious clanmates could kill another.

The tortoiseshell feline ran her tail over Tawnypaw's body and walked slowly out to the clearing. The leader jumped up to the High-Ledge and called a meeting.

Willowpaw padded out the den, her tail swaying on the floor like a dead snake. Frostpaw limped slowly behind, his head limp.

Blossomstar finished with the formal clan greeting, and not bothering to wait for the straggles, proceeded with the dreadful news.

"Tawnypaw has been murdered!" Blossomstar yowled, to a startled crowd. One particular she-cat, Tawnypaw's mother, broke down sobbing.

Willowpaw pressed against Frostpaw, her blue eyes wide. In her head, she was reliving the terrible moment again and again.

"However, with the wilting of plants comes a new renewal, does it not?" Blossomstar continued. "And as for that, we have two new plants: Frostpaw and Willowpaw, step forward."

Willowpaw glanced around in shock, then stumbled forward. Frostpaw actually walked backwards, then hurried forwards.

Blossomstar dipped her head down and mewed "Cats of GrassClan, these cats have shown their worth today. From now on, Willowpaw, you shall be known as Willowheart for your warrior spirit. And Frostpaw will be known as Frostclaw."

Willowheart and Blossomstar touched noses. Willowheart knew that though a great horror had come, it would go soon. Tawnypaw's death would fade, be lost into myth and then legend. The murder and blood was over.

Willowheart was wrong. That night, a warrior by the name of Bramblescar died, exactly as Tawnypaw had. Again, Willowheart awoke with blood on her paws.

The demon struck every night after that. Kits were found dead in their nests, still in the curve of their mother's bellies. Eventually, the clan shrunk to just a few cats, struggling to live.

Willowheart was in despair. Every night, she awoke with blood on her paws. Every night, a cat died.

She had no other way of putting it. She was the murderer. She was the one with blood covering on her paws, blood of innocents.

She awoke, as usual, with the cold scent of death filling her nostrils. Turning around, she saw her own mother next to her, blood pouring out of a wound. Willowheart jerked her head back. She couldn't take any more of this.

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" She yowled as she erupted from the den. Running as fast as she could, Willowheart whisked out of camp, tears streaming. A trail of blood ran out behind her. Her own mother's blood.

She only stopped when a calm voice from behind her mewed "Hello Willowheart."

Willowheart spun round to face Frostclaw. He dipped his head and slowly approached her. Willowheart stepped back. "You can't touch me! I'm a monster!" She yowled.

Frostclaw whispered back "I know. That's why I'm doing this."

After saying this, Frostclaw leaped forward, claws out, eyes blazing. Willowheart stood still. This was the only way to stop the monster that was in her.

Willowheart crumpled to the floor. Frostclaw stepped back and licked a paw.

He dipped his head and mewed "I'm so sorry Willowheart."

 _So sorry._

 **Woah! 866 words!**


	7. Two Lives - A Night Stalkers Challenge

The forest is pitch black, as usual. No moon. No stars. No breeze. And no good.

Of course, that's not what they're telling us. But I'm no stupid. I know that they're lying. I know my history; the history that's told to every kit from birth. The story of the Great Battle between the Clans and the Dark Forest. Obviously, the Clans won. Just like every other tale. Except it's not a tale – it's real.

I stare down at my paws, which are scuffing the mossy ground. They are familiar as the rest of my body. I take in the pale white fur, which gives way to grey, and finally to black. And the blood.

The blood has always shocked me. Whilst fighting, it's always frightening as the bright red spills from battered body; spills over my paws, staining snowy fur.

"Excuse me Fadepaw," A sweet, yet threatening voice sounds near my ear. I spin around, squinting. Then I see her.

"Mapleshade." I say, dipping my head respectfully. You see, respect is incredibly important when talking to Dark Forest leaders.

She ignores me and slashes at my cheek. I blink, watching as the scarlet blinds my vision for a few seconds. Blood flickers at the edge of my vison. It clears though, and I look up.

Mapleshade paces past me and says "Go to the meeting clearing. Snowtuft and Sparrowfeather want to talk."

I nod and scamper off. She calls after me "And clear up your fur. You look a hedgehog."

All the other recruits scoff, and I run off to the meeting clearing. Once a few fox lengths away, hiding in a bush, I clear up my scuffed black fur, smoothing down the ebony mass with my tongue. Drawing back a white paw, I clean my white tipped ears, muzzle and neck. I push out the bush and sit down, waiting for Snowtuft and Sparrowfeather to talk. Along with Mapleshade, they are the leaders.

I watch the two leaders- one with ivory fur, and a huge, twisting pale scar. His burning blue eyes scrutinise the group. Another, with dark brown, mottled fur and bright green orbs. Mapleshade jumps up and joins him on the rock.

I sit down, tail wrapped around my paws. The other recruits gather around me, masking me. I watch and wait.

Mapleshade clears her voice, a long rasping sound in the back of her throat. She mews "We attack tomorrow."

Confused glances. Older warriors, battle scarred, faded warriors smile knowledgably and unsheathe their claws. Snowtuft and Sparrowfeather swap a smirk.

I just stare into Mapleshade's cruel amber eyes and dip my head.

She continues, a grim smirk on her face "Us, the warriors of the Dark Forest, attack the four clans at dusk tomorrow,"

Mapleshade pauses and finishes her speech "And this time we will beat them!"

Snowtuft, Sparrowfeather and a few warriors in front of me start cheering "Dark Forest! Dark Forest!" I join in, my voice mingling with the cats surrounding me.

It is with the echo of angry battle cries in my ears that I awake from my dream, back into RiverClan. As usual, my wounds are still visible. I look down, scanning my body. Humph. Not too bad wounds today. A long cut on my side, a torn ear and a scratch on my cheek.

I step out the den, a tear in my eye. By tomorrow, the clan would be no more. Completely gone. Over-run by battle-hungry warriors. No more swimming by the river, paws scraping against small pebbles. No more rich fish, sliding down your throat. No more warm Green-Leaf evenings, playing by the riverbank.

"Hello Fadepaw."

I look up, seeing a cream coloured she-cat with bright blue eyes. I mew back "Oh, hey Splashtail! Do we have training? Preferably hunting?"

Splashtail purred and meowed back "Sadly not. Rushstar has requested that all apprentices have fighting practise. You're with Jumppaw."

I sigh back "Oh well. When do we start?"

Splashtail had started walking off, so she had to yowl back at me "Now!"

I run after her and eventually arrive at the Training Clearing. Jumppaw, Ashpaw and Streampaw are already there, with their mentors Strikeheart, Brokentwig and Daisyclaw.

Jumppaw walks up to me and dips his head. He looks around as if to say 'Hurry up!'

I've never liked Jumppaw. He was too arrogant, too bossy, too cruel. If he got killed tomorrow, then good-riddance.

Pacing in front of us, Splashtail mews "Claws sheathed, remember. Three, two, one: Fight!"

Jumppaw hurls himself right at me, as I expected. I leap out the way, jumping onto his back, batting at his ears. I hear a low snarl as Jumppaw rolls over, crushing me under huge body. I lay limp for a second, and as I feel the weight lessen, leap up, paws blazing, mouth wide open. I land a few rabbit-lengths away from him. I stagger up, barely ready for a new onslaught.

He flies straight at me and sinks his teeth into my shoulder. I moan in pain as bright red blood sprays out of the open wound. I spin round and slash Jumppaw across the face with an unsheathed paw. Crimson flashes, pouring onto the ground.

Jumppaw lost it. He raced at me and clawed me everywhere, opening new scars. A hurricane, a whirlwind blurs past my face, shredding every inch of my body. I lay alone in the blood-soaked grass as Jumppaw is dragged off me by Streamtail.

Ashpaw and Streampaw walk up to me and both mew symmetrically "Let's take him to Leafdrift."

I awake in soft moss. My body still aches, but I feel well enough to sit up and mew weakly "Where am I?"

A pale brown she-cat drifts towards me, amber eyes cautious but caring. She sits down and mews "How are you feeling Fadepaw?"

I sit up, gingerly feeling the cut on my face. "I'm fi-"

I'm cut off by loud battle cries, yowling's and a sudden movement. I mutter under my breath "They're here."

I dip my head back at Leafdrift and rush out the den to join in the fray. The ground is already soaked with blood, littered with bodies and covered in the fragmented bits of the dens. The air is already filled with loud cries, screeches and the rumble of a battle.

I watch as the clan is slaughtered. It's a massacre. Unprepared, sleepy and unprepared- RiverClan is doomed.

I leap into the battle, not sure whose side I'm fighting on. I claw at a lean Dark-Forest she-cat, then leap at Jumppaw. He snarls at me and throws me off him.

I spin around, looking right into Mapleshade's eyes. I shrink back, scared, just as helpless as a kittan.

She hisses in my face "I saw you with Jaggedfang. You're going to die."

I stand up, already weak from my spat with Jumppaw. I nod my head and mew, in a voice far from my own, far stronger, far braver, almost as if somebody was speaking for me "I'm not dying until I take you down, Mapleshade."

She smirks and murmurs "Very well, Fadepaw."

I launch into Mapleshade, muscles tense, claws out. I scrape my claws across her face, ripping across her eyes. She shakes her head to clear the blood.

Once the scarlet has cleared, I see a furious expression full of hate. Mapleshade mutters "No more games, kitty."

She flies straight at me, aiming for my neck.

She rips her claws through my throat and leaves me to bleed to death.

And it comes for me, the sweet, sweet release of death.

And I'm gone, among the stars.

 **Woah! That's about 1270 words :D . I'm really proud of this :P**

 **I'm finishing this listening to 'I ship it'**


End file.
